pottermorefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Mr Olivander
The family of Ollivander has long been associated with the mysterious profession of wandcraft. It is said that the name means 'he who owns the olive wand', which suggests that the original Ollivander arrived in Britain from a Mediterranean country (olive trees not being native to the UK). Mr Ollivander himself believes that his earliest forebears in this country arrived with the Romans, and set up stall (subsequently shop) to sell to ancient British wizards whose wands were crude of construction and unreliable in performance. Mr Ollivander is arguably the finest maker of wands in the world, and many foreigners travel to London to purchase one of his wands in preference to those on offer in their native lands. Mr Ollivander grew up in the family business, in which he showed precocious talent. He had the ambition of improving upon the cores and wand woods hitherto used and from his earliest days conceived a single-minded, even fanatical, determination in his pursuit of the ideal wand. Prior to Mr Ollivander's proprietorship of the family business, wizards used a wide variety of wand cores. A customer would often present the wandmaker with a magical substance to which they were attached, or had inherited, or by which their family swore (hinted at by the core of Fleur Delacour's wand). Mr Ollivander, however, was a purist who insisted that the best wands would never be produced merely by encasing the whiskers of a favourite Kneazle (or the stalk of a Dittany plant that once saved a wizard's father from poisoning, or the mane of a kelpie a witch had once met on holiday in Scotland) in the customer's favourite wood. The best wands, he believed, had cores of immensely powerful magical substances, which were expertly enclosed in specially selected and complementary wandwoods, the result to be matched to an owner with whom the wand itself felt the most affinity. While there was initially substantial resistance to this revolutionary way of crafting wands, it swiftly became clear that Ollivander wands were infinitely superior to anything that had come before. His methods of locating wand woods and core substances marrying them together and matching them to ideal owners are all jealously guarded secrets that were coveted by rival wandmakers. =Непереведенная часть= Birthday: 25th September Wand: Hornbeam and dragon heartstring, twelve and three-quarter inches, slightly bendy Hogwarts house: Ravenclaw Special abilities: An incomparable understanding of wandcraft Parentage: Wizard father, Muggle-born mother Family: Married, one son, one daughter (deceased) Hobbies: None; his profession is his obsession Renowned wandmaker Mr Ollivander owns the wand shop Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC on Diagon Alley. His shop is widely considered the best place to purchase a wand. An elderly man with pale, silvery eyes, Ollivander says he remembers every wand he has ever sold. Harry visits Ollivander’s dark and narrow shop to buy a wand during his first visit to Diagon Alley. When Harry’s holly-and-phoenix-feather wand chooses him, Ollivander reveals the wand’s connection to Lord Voldemort’s. День рождения: 25 сентября Палочка: Граб и сердечная жила дракона, двенадцать и три четверти дюйма, слегка упругая Факультет: Рейвенкло Особые способности: несравненное понимание связи между палочкой и хозяином Родные: отец - волшебник, мать - магглорожденная Семейное положение: женат, воспитывает сына, так же имел дочь (которая умерла) Хобби: Нет, его профессия - его страсть. Известный создатель палочек господин Олливандер владеет магазином палочек «Олливандеры: Изготовители превосходных палочек с 382 года до н.э.». на Косой Аллее. Его магазин широко известен и по праву считается лучшим местом для покупки волшебной палочки. Пожилой человек с бледными, серебристыми глазами, Олливандер говорит, что он помнит каждую палочку, которую когда-либо продал. Гарри посещает темный и узкий магазин Олливандера, чтобы купить палочку, во время своего первого визита на Косую Аллею. И когда одиннадцатидюймовая палочка из остролиста и пера феникса, выбирает Гарри, Олливандер раскрывает связь между его палочкой и палочкой Лорда Волдеморта. Семейство Оливандера давно связанно с таинственной профессией изготовления палочек. Говорят, что их имя означает «тот, кто владеет оливковой палочкой»1, это наводит на мысль о том, что изначально Оливандеры переехали в Британию из средиземноморских стран (оливковое дерево родом из Великобритании). Сам Мистер Оливандер считает, что его предки прибыли в эту страну с римлянами, и открыли киоск (впоследствии магазин) что бы продавать палочки древних британских мастеров, которые были грубы в структуре и ненадёжны в работе. Мистер Оливандер был, пожалуй, лучшим производителем палочек в мире, и иностранцы приезжали в Лондон, что бы купить одну из его палочек пренебрегая теми, что изготовлялись у них на родине. Мистер Оливандер вырос в семейном бизнесе и продемонстрировал не по годам развитый талант. У него было стремление улучшить сердцевину и древесину для палочек, используемую до сих пор, и он целиком посвящал себя этому, фанатично гонясь за 'идеальной' палочкой. До того как мистер Оливандер завладел семейным бизнесом, мастера использовали самые разнообразные сердцевины для палочек. Клиент часто присутствовал, пока мастер изготавливал палочку с магическими веществами, которые заказчик выбрал, или унаследовал, или которые избрала его семья (имеется ввиду сердцевина палочки Флер Делакур). Мистер Оливандер, однако, был пурист2 и настаивал на том, что лучшая палочка не может состоять из уса Книзла3 (или стебля ясенца белого, который когда то спас отца мастера от отравления, или гривы Келпи4, которого однажды встретила колдунья в Шотландии). Лучшая палочка, считал он, имела сердцевину из мощного материала, который был бы умело помещён в специально подобранную древесину, а результат согласовывался бы с владельцем, с которым палочка почувствует себя в родстве. Хотя изначально все сопротивлялись революционному методу обработки палочек, быстро стало понятно, что палочки Оливандера трудно сравнивать со всеми теми, что производились ранее. Его методы подбора древесины и сердцевины, и их сочетание, и подгонка под владельца, заставляли завидовать всех других мастеров, желающих получить секрет изготовления. 1 he who owns the olive wand 2 человек который придерживается определённых нравов, традиций Категория:ФК 5 Категория:Перевод готов